The invention relates to a metallic wire on rollers, plates, or the like for processing textile fibers such as cotton, synthetic fibers, etc. In particular, the metallic wires may be used for cleaning rollers, in which the surface of the roller, plates, or the like is to be provided with a toothed wire.
It has been known to provide textile fiber processing elements such as rollers, cards, cleaning machines, etc., with a metallic wire. The saw tooth wire comprises teeth in a relatively close sequence, for example, three to four consecutive teeth in a space of 25 mm, so that the distance between the teeth on the tooth wire is about 6 to 8 mm. The thickness of the tooth wire, i.e., the wire selvedge, frequently exceeds 3 mm. A metallic wire designed this way is used to open fiber bales and to obtain a more or less loose fiber mat with satisfactory results. The fiber material presented to the rollers is rarely cleaned thoroughly and still contains impurities. The wire has to process fiber material being more or less contaminated by husks, stalks, stalk portions, etc. In case of the known wire, impurity particles are often torn or broken and may be removed but only with difficulty from the fiber material by means of a blade grid or the like. The breaking of the waste particles is accompanied by the formation of dust which sticks to the carded fiber material. Smallest waste particles form the so-called neps which are hardly removable from the processed and completely opened fiber material. Use is made also of tooth shapes corresponding to the opening rollers and serving nearly exclusively for the cleaning of the fiber material.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a metallic wire for textile fiber processing elements by which it is possible to considerably improve and increase the quality of the cleaning operation of the fiber material during the opening or fine opening of the fibers.